


Pin Me Down

by greenleafin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game(s), Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Sports, Wrestling, awful terrible secret relationship they are so bad at this, i just saw 'sports center' as a tag and i'm screaming, just some good ol fashioned boys shovin each other onto the floor nothin gay about it, young reaper, young soldier 76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleafin/pseuds/greenleafin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hasn't wrestled since high school and needs practice. Gabriel is all too happy to help him. </p><p>Just a short drabble set in the pre-canon days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin Me Down

"Got your shit?" 

Jack nodded in confirmation, slinging a towel over his bare shoulder. Gabriel patted him on the back as he passed, walking out of the locker room with Jack following behind him. Along the way, the blonde tightened the drawstring to his sweatpants, knowing full damn well that Gabriel would try to pull them down like he had the last time they wrestled. Though, that time they were alone in the giant gym. And pretty heavily making out. And the older man ended up fingering Jack. But that was beside the point. 

They walked out to the mat they had previously claimed with a duffle bag and a water bottle. There were several other teams of two using the mats around them, maybe twelve other people in total. Jack waved to one of the men he recognized, and when the other paused to return the gesture, he was promptly tackled to the floor. 

The room always reeked of bodily fluids, no matter how many times people cleaned it. It was just one of those undeniable facts. Water's wet, the ocean's salty, gyms make you want to gag from the smell. 

Wrestling had never been Jack's strong suit, though he was on the team in high school. Back in Indiana, you either did basketball or wrestling, and Jack's lucky self got to do both at the insistence of his coaches. Grappling desperately at disgusting men in singlets and trying not to grope them inappropriately in the morning. Quick shower. Classes. Then trying not to get elbowed in the face while hysterically clutching for balls in the evening. A lot of balls were involved in Jack's high school days. Basketball, he was decent at, there was less of a risk of snapping your neck there. Less of a risk of popping a boner when the hot guy from your math class pinned you down and stared right into your damn eyes. Amazingly enough, that did happen in both sports. Though the pain of hitting the wooden floor of the basketball gym was a lot better at deterring any sexual thoughts. Go figure, right? 

Gabriel threw his hat on the floor next to his bag, and Jack crouched to place his water bottle and towel next to Gabriel's things. When he stood back up, the older man was smiling at him, hands planted firmly on his hips.

"You excited for this?" By the look on Gabriel's face, the answer was yes. 

"Am I excited to be on top of you, seeing you all hot and sweaty and frustrated that you can't do anything? Yeah, I'd say so." Jack blushed and looked at the ground, fighting his own grin. No one was close enough to hear their conversation, regardless if they were listening. Even if anyone could pick up anything Gabriel was saying, they'd probably think it was a joke. A very sincere joke. 

"Who says you're gonna win?"  

He stepped closer to the blonde, whispering so low that Jack could barely hear him. "Says your submissive ass."

Jack sputtered out a joking ' _ fuck you, Reyes' _ , not able to come up with a proper retort while he was trying to fight down the red in his face. He turned around, going to his knees while pretending to search through Gabriel's bag. Still, he heard the man behind him lean down so that he could whisper in Jack's ear. "Careful, Jackie, never know who might take you up on that offer." He fought down the chill that went through his spine, arguing with his body to  _ not  _ produce a hard-on. 

He gave up his search of an unknown item, crawling over a few feet to be at the center of the mat. Gabriel followed close behind him, watching with acute interest the way that Jack's muscles moved. The younger man spread out his knees, tucking his feet under him so that he could raise himself up on his toes a bit. Gabriel  _ really  _ loved the way his ass stuck out in this position. His attention was broken though when Jack called out, "I'll take bottom this time." 

"Don't you always?" 

Jack's eyes widened and Gabriel snorted. He bent down on the mat so he could wrap an arm around Jack's waist, the other hand going on Jack's outstretched elbow. Their bodies were pressed flush together, just how they were supposed to be.

Were they actually competing, they would start off with a freestyle position, each facing the other where they would dance around in circles until one made the first move. 

Before they started, Jack whined out, "I don't even see why this is necessary." Gabriel smiled at that, pressing a quick kiss to the back of the blonde's neck. 

"Go." 

Gabriel's hold immediately tightened as he tipped them over to their sides. Jack tries to twist in the older man's grip, but the arm that was around his waist moved to encase his chest. He got one foot out, solidly placed on the ground. All he needed was to get the other one under him, and he could work on standing up. Jack squirmed mercilessly, and Gabriel's hold loosened for the split second Jack needed to break free. He bolted out, falling to his knees once again, before Gabriel grabbed him by the back of his pants and hauled him back down. 

They were both on their backs, and Reyes locked his arms underneath Jack's armpits, not leaving room for the other man to roll over. Thinking quickly, Jack threw his legs over himself, feeling the top of his head press uncomfortably onto the floor. With a giant flop, he somersaulted behind above Gabriel, springing to his feet. The brunette wasn't long behind him, quick enough to catch the shit-eating grin that made its way onto Jack's face. Already they were breathing heavily, and beads of sweat were beginning to collect on Gabriel's forehead. They stood hunched over opposite each other, arms partially reaching out, bouncing on their feet to see who would make the first move.

In the end, it was Morrison that dove down, trying to sweep Gabriel off his feet. The older man hurriedly planted a leg behind himself, allowing Jack the one. Trying to wrench it free would just end up knocking himself off balance, so instead he went with it, falling to the floor. He swiveled to the right, Jack going to his stomach to try and follow him. When Gabriel pulled his leg out of Jack's arms, he couldn't help but knock the top of his shoe against Jack's chin. There was a look of pain that crossed the blonde's eyes, and Gabriel offered a quick, "Sorry, Jackie," before scrambling to get on the other man's back. Jack to his credit, tried bucking, but Gabriel's knees were locked on either side of him. So, Jack tried army-crawling forward, but the hard press of Gabriel's chest against his back crushed that idea. 

Desperately, he reached out to see if he could claw along the mat, but the older man pinned down one arm, then the other. The shift of weight was enough for Jack to pull his knees under him again, but a shiver went along his body when he heard Gabriel taunt him. 

"You're spendin' a lot of time on your knees, baby, come on.  _ Fight. _ " 

With a burst of energy, Jack stood up, Gabriel coming along with him on his back. To avoid being flung off, the brunette let go, smiling widely with excitement. Jack was now gulping for air, pausing for just a moment to wipe the sweat from his eyes. Gabriel allowed him this, before making his next move. He started forward, and again Jack tried going for his shins. Gabriel threw his feet out before they could be captured, and pushed Jack back so that he was sitting. 

He lunged forward again quickly, reaching underneath Jack's leg and grabbed the back of the his knee with one hand, using the other to push out the arm Jack was using to keep himself upright. He shoved his shoulder into Jack's chest, and they both toppled over. The blonde's head bounced off the mat after his back slammed into it, and Gabriel winced, already beginning to form another "I'm sorry," before Jack's pretty blue eyes reopened, and a smile lit up his face.

"I love you."

Just like that, everything stopped. Jack didn't make a move to break free, and Gabriel wouldn't have even attempted to stop him if he did try. It took Gabriel a moment to realize what Jack had said, going as far as to blinking a few times and letting his mouth fall open. Even after he had processed it, his very intelligent reply was simply, "What?" 

With a very small smile on his face, Jack repeated himself. "I love you, Gabe." 

He stared down at the younger man, whose face was already beginning to flush lightly. He started to squirm a little bit, no doubt put off by the way Gabriel was just  _ staring at him and not blinking  _ and for  _ fucks sake, Reyes— _

He looked around them, no one was looking. The one person that had been facing them swiftly turned away and as soon as they did, Gabriel placed his forearm next to Jack's head, shielding him from anyone else. He kissed Jack softly once, then twice, before resting his forehead against the blonde's. One of Gabriel's legs was in between Jack's, the other pressed close to the other man's hip. Their chests weren't touching quite yet, but every time Jack drew in a breath, his breasts pressed against Gabriel's. Gabriel wanted nothing more than to strip Jack of his pants, and press one of his pretty pale tits into his mouth, but  _ that  _ would certainly draw attention. So instead, he said the only thing he could think of. 

"I love you too,  _ querido _ ." 

This was the first time they had ever said it. The first time they had fucked was two months ago, and their first kiss was another two months prior to that. Which is to say, this was absolutely going to come up soon, but Gabriel had it planned. He was going to get Jack to the outskirts of the base after dinner sometime, he was going to kiss every last bit of air from the man's lungs, and then he was going to whisper it to him; quietly, sweetly. He wasn't expecting Jack to just blurt it out in the middle of their wrestling practice but now that it happened...

A laugh bubbled up in Gabriel's chest, and he smiled so wide it hurt. He let out just a small chuckle and kissed Jack again, closing his eyes into it. Jack's hands found their way to Gabriel's cheeks, and he moaned quietly into the older man's mouth. 

Gabriel looked around them then quickly, hearing someone cough. No one saw them, or they would have said something. Probably. He scrambled off of Jack, unable to wipe the expression of sheer joy from his face. From the looks of it, the blonde was equally pleased. He took the hand Gabriel extended to him, and was hauled up quickly. They stood there like that, still holding onto each other, both grinning. Gabriel wanted to pick up Jack and spin him around, whooping and hollering with joy that his Jackie loved him. Jack wanted Gabriel to throw him to the floor and fuck him in front of everyone—consequences be damned. Neither bothered to look around them before pressing their lips together, Gabriel's hands guiding Jack's hips to his own, Jack twisting his fingers in the older man's shirt to hold him there. 

It was Gabriel that broke their kiss, bumping their foreheads gently before stepping away. "Again." 

"Huh?" 

"We're going again. On your knees, baby. Whoever gets pinned first has to suck the other's dick first tonight?" 

Jack groaned, but complied with a nod, and slumped down quickly. This time when they wrestled, Jack won. Though whether it was because there were such high stakes, or because Gabriel just wanted the blonde's cock in his mouth, neither would say. 

**Author's Note:**

> i finished writing this like a month ago but iridian never proof read it till now so here we are 
> 
> so, as an explanation—my brother does a lot of wrestling, and whenever i go to his matches there's a lot of college guys competing there too. it's actually a pretty cool sport! also reinhardt's wrestling spray reminded me that i've always wanted to write a wrestling fic even if no one else wanted me to. this is more of a drabble than anything but it was fun to write!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://whillowed.tumblr.com/) for updates, ask me questions, so on and so forth! 
> 
> i've got another reaper76 fic already started. it's going to be much longer, possibly multi-chapter, it depends. i'm pretty excited for it, but i have no idea how long it's going to take! school is starting soon which actually might help my writing schedule, but who knows. anyway, thank you for reading!
> 
> [link to mine n iridian's reaper76 spotify playlist! ](https://open.spotify.com/user/22ohf35fkcwkxrtd7vygohata/playlist/3cLNB4KHtJBdPUhe5gbEPC)


End file.
